Last Friday Night
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: SONGFIC chihiro wakes up to a messy bath house and little to no memory of the last night. What happened? please R&R, ONESHOT  first slight atempt at humor-please dont shoot me :3


hey there! eternalhappieness checking in again!

another songfic-last friday night, by katy perry

btw- thoughts

_flaskbacks_

**songlyrics**

disclaimer: i dont own anything,only the storyline [please dont steal! ;D]

please enjoy! much love xx

* * *

><p>Chihiro woke up to a colossal mess. She was lying in the middle of the main bath house foyer, empty bottles of rice sake and unconscious bodies of spirits everywhere. All her memories of last night were fuzzy or non-existent. She turned and looked at what she had fallen asleep on, to find a very handsome (and not to mention asleep) Haku lying on the ground, his arm out where she had once been. Chihiro stumbled to a near-by couch, brushed away a bath house spirits arm, and sat down.<p>

**There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>Is this a hickie or a bruise?<strong>

It was morning, midday by the looks of it. "What happened?" the poor girl groaned, cradling her pounding head. Her vision began to clear some more, and she looked around the room to make sure no one was actually hurt. There was spirits on the ground, passed out on couches, and asleep on tables. The arm she brushed away turned out to Lynn's, and she saw the foreman asleep on Yubabas favorite coffee table. 'how did that get down from her office?_'_ Yubaba herself was asleep in the corner, her belly providing Boh with a prefect cushion. She had a hand on his face in a protective manner, and he sighed in contentment. Zeniba had somehow gotten to one of the beams that supported the ceiling, and had made herself a cozy nest there. No face was passed out by the elevator.

**Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn**

"id better get some blankets.." Chihiro stood, feeling a little better after a nights worth of sleeping all bundled up in Hakus arms. 'oh my gosh,nothing… happened, right?' such a thought made her blush. She made her was to the workers wing of the bath house, and stepped onto the balcony before going to the laundry room. There were spirits littered throughout the bath house, all asleep. It was as though someone had cast a spell on the whole bath house!

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>

On the way to the laundry room, Chihiro passed a mirror and was shocked at what she saw. There was a girl, who looked about 16, who's eyes had a little baggage under them, and whos waist-length hair stuck out in all directions. Her white polo and pink skirt were askew; there was something on her finger. She lifted it up to the mirror, and looked closer. It was a silver band in the shape of a dragon, with one emerald eye. But the ring itself was not the surprise; it was the finger it was on. 'my ring finger? WHAT HAPPENED last Friday night?' she walked briskly to the laundry room and gathered some blankets, remembering all that had happened the pervious day and night.

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<strong>

_{flashback}_

_The sun was shining bright as the now 16 year old Chihiro made her was along, whistling a merry tune. But instead of turning to the school, she continued on to the outskirts of town, to a forest. Back at the house, Chihiro had left a note for her parents, explaining everything._

_[Mom, dad_

_Im sorry I couldn't say this to your face, but I know that you would try to stop me. Im running away from home. Theres somewhere I need to be, and im afraid you cant stop me, or come with me, because this is something only I can do. Please don't worry yourselves, or look for me. I love you, and ill miss you. I might come to visit, but I'm not sure if I can._

_Don't worry, ill be fine_

_Your loving daughter, Chihiro.]_

_In the bag on her back there were no school supply's, only some cloths, toiletries' and some personal items, such as her sketch book, diary and the white dragon plushies she had sewn after the Oginos had moved to the small rural town they had been calling home for the past 6 years. Walking farther and farther into the forest, Chihiro came to an 'abandoned theme park.' Walking down the long entrance, her walk turned to a jog, then run in her anticipation. She ran and ran, finally coming to a bridge that took her to a huge bath house. Stopping before she stepped onto it, Chihiro curled up into a ball and fell asleep in some soft grasses by the bridge. She could hardly wait for the sunset._

**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<strong>

_A few hours later, she was woken up by a feminine voice. "Hey, humans aren't aloud here. Go, the sun is setting soon." Chihiro rubbed her eyes. "Lynn? Is that you?" the vision cleared to revel Lynn, who hadn't changes a single but. "SEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" "I've come back to see Haku" Lynn tackled Chihiro, locking her in a big bear hug! "OH SEN! HOW YOU'VE GROWN! WHAT GOOD TIMEING! HAKU CAME BACK YESTERDAY! HE JUST FINISHED HIS APPRENTICESHIP! WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A GOING-AWAY PARTY, BUT LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE HAVING A WELCOME HOME PARTY INSTEAD!" "Lynn…stop yelling…and can't… breath…" Lynn let her go, and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "sorry about that. Anyway, Haku should be here soon. He said he would check if I took too-""LYNN! WHATS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" "[Whispers} long. Drat. Play along with me, Sen. {yelling} GET AWAY FROM HERE, FILTHY HUMAN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" _

**This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<strong>

_Chihiro fought the urge to laugh "stop yelling, Lynn. Who are you terrorizing now?" Haku emerged from a corner, and his eyes widened. They were still the green hue she remembered. His face was more mature-looking, and his hair, no longer long, came across his forehead in a straight fringe and was short at the back. "Chihiro? What are you doing here?" Chihiro could contain herself no longer, jumping into the arms of her beloved Haku, and breathed in his scent. "Chihiro.." "Haku.." "I've missed you, Chihiro." Never had her name sounded so special until it has come from his lips. "Haku!" she leapt out of his arms and punched one of them. He rubbed it furiously and shot her a look of shock. "why did you never come back for me? I waited 6 years, Haku, and I couldn't take it any longer! What took you so long!" Haku's shocked look turned to a smile, and he pulled her into his arms once more, Ignoring the suggestive looks from Lynn. "Im sorry Chihiro, even with my true name, I couldn't leave. I still had my contract with Yubaba, and she was hell bent on not losing anymore employees. Anyway, it just ended, and I was going back to see you. What are you doing here?" "I couldn't wait any longer, so I came and saw you. I left a note for my parents, I can't go there anymore." She rose to her tip-toes, so she was eye-to eye with the green eyed boy. "but there's something I've been needing to do for 6 years…" and with that, she pulled him into a sweet kiss." I love you, kohaku. I always have, and I always will." Haku looked shocked for a moment, then his face softened, and he returned her kiss. "I love you too, Chihiro."_

**Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrant's out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<strong>

_The two lovers where so much in their own world, they didn't even realize that the sun had set, or Lynn standing no more then 6 feet away, smirking at them. "loovveerrrr-booyy, your girlfriend is faaaaddeeing" she teased, and they both blushed; Chihiros being fainter. "Oh right. Here" he handed her a berry that he had snagged from the kitchen a few minutes earlier, and she popped it into her mouth. "oh Haku! Why didn't you feed it to her mouth to mouth?" Lynn sniggered. Haku's blush became more intense. "Come on, Chihiro, lets go tell everyone your home." He took her hand and dragged her into the bath house, throwing a glare at Lynn._

**Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn**

_The bath house welcomed the two with joy. Even Yubaba was on in the celebrations. Its seemed that Hakus going away (and now both Haku and Chihiros welcome back) party was a rather sophiscated event in the spirit world, and Chihiro went and got changed as Haku and the greeters said hello to some familiar spirits, such as the radish spirit and Zeniba, and some not so familiar spirits, such as Totoro and his friends, some forest spirits, and San, the wolf spirit girl, and her boyfriend, Ashitaka. The party was a curious mix between old and new, some more traditional things being the way everyone dressed, and some new things that Chihiro didn't expect, like a Dj and a world class sound system. For the official parts of the party, Chihiro wore an aqua kimono with white and blue blossoms embroidered onto it, while Waku wore his normal attire. But when the formal finished, and the REAL sake came out, all of the guests got dressed in more casual attire. Chihiro, in her white polo, pink skirt and hair down for one, was pretty shocked. "we aren't completely cut off from the modern human world!" haku chuclked at her face. "but some traditions cant be ignored."_

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>

_The night wore on, the Dj spirit pumped out some older and some more modern tunes, and all the spirits on the dance floor had a great time. Haku pulled Chihiro away from the dance floor before Lynn brought out all the heavy stuff. "What a great party!" Chihiro giggled as Haku lead her out to a balcony. "Yep! Those spirits really know how to throw a party!" she pointed out to the moon. "Hey look! The moon is full!" "Its beautiful…but not as beautiful as you {A/N sorry, that was REALLY cheesy.}" she turned from to look at him. His green orbs, once joking, were now quite serious as he gathered his wits. "Chihiro, there Is something I've been waiting 6 years to ask you, and I wanted to wait for the perfect moment, and its only now I realize that THIS IS the perfect moment." He went down on one knee, murmured a few words and brought a little ring box out from thin air. " Chihiro Ogino, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife and mate?" Chihiro was speechless for a moment, and broke out of her trace and tackled haku to the ground. "YES ,YES 6 YEARS WORTH OF YES!" he chuckled at her last statement, and kissed her again. "Chihiro, we need to go back to the human world at tell your parents that I'm marrying you." "Why? Why do they need to know?" "Please, I want to do this the right way." She smiled. "I've waited 6 years. I can wait a week more." He pulled her into a fierce hug. "Thank you." _

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevards<strong>

_They got up and walked back to the party, only to be welcomed with an ear-splitting "CONGGRATULATIONS!" from all the guests and a cheeky Lynn letting down a banner that said 'FINALLY SNAGGED HER, AYE, HAKU?'. This caused Haku to chase Lynn around the room while the other spirits chuckled and took turns to talk to the to-be-bride, who was blushing all the was so happy for her apprentice, and his bride that she gave all the workers the rest of the night off, and ordered for the good sake to come out. "This Friday night is PARTY TIME!" Boh had declared, and all the spirits cheered._

_{end flashback}_

**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop<br>Oh whoa oh**

The clear memories ended there, with more hazy memories coming through that included magic tricks from Haku, Yubaba and Zeniba, and some surprisingly good dancing from Boh on tabletops. Chihiro put the last of the blankets on the spirits, and saved Haku for last. She smiled down as his sleeping figure, kneeling down and putting the blanket on him. She then flipped it back a bit, crawled under and back into the protective warmth of his arms, sighing in content. She wiggled around alittle, trying to get comfy, and in effect waking Haku up. "mmmm….what's going on…Chihiro…..oh..I'm still dreaming.." she smiled, then pinched him. "Oww! What was that…oh my gosh, I'm not dreaming anymore, am I?" she nodded, amused at his barely awake state. "What happened last night?" Chihiro gave him a minute to yawn and rub his eyes before flashing him the ring. "This ring any bells?" {A/N no pun intended} his eyes widened. "Ooohhh….I remember now…" he lay back down, and she shifted back in this arms. "so, when are we going to see your parents?" Haku sounded smug, so she gave him a light slap on the stomach. "Whenever, just not today, please.." he brought a hand to smooth down her hair, and chuckled a little. The vibrations went straight through her, making her shiver. "okay..go to sleep honey, we have much cleaning to do come night." "we're getting married soon, right?" "yep. I intended to marry you next Friday, if that's okay." "Sounds great! Another wild Friday night party, aye?" "Wedding and after-party, you mean." "Yep. Good night, Haku." "Good night, Chihiro."

**This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night**

End.

* * *

><p>was it good? please reveiw!<p>

much love

eternalhappieness :3


End file.
